From His Eyes
by CrimsonPromise
Summary: We've seen Haunting Ground from Fiona's POV. But what was her guardian, Hewie, thinking? Let's retrace Fiona's steps once more, this time, looking deep into the mind of her dog.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Note: As much as I'd like to, I DON'T own Haunting Ground all its characters. The only thing i own is my copy of the game and this fanfic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guy in the brown jacket with his hood over his face walked up the stairs, holding something in his arms. A few second after he disappeared from view, there was the sound of a door opening and closing. A while later, the same guy came back down the stairs, but empty handed. He waited until the hooded man was out of view.

Apart from the cawing of crows perched on the branches, there was utter silence. That is until another person came. This one was big and tall. He had small head with very little hair and he wore a thin filthy shirt. The giant came from the dungeon stairs and crossed the lawn. He stood at the base of the stairs and looked up. Muttering something, he climbed up. This was his chance.

The dog made a break for it. As fast as his four legs could carry him, the dog dashed down the dungeon stairs. From within the dungeon, there came the smell of meat, and he was hungry.

Lower and lower he went and the darker, damper and colder it. The smell of meat was overwhelming, but now they carry a strong odor of decay and moisture that is enough to burn ones sinuses.

The rectangular dungeon had no lights at all. The only illumination came from the numerous small barred windows high on the stone wall. Along one side of the wall was a wooden beam, hanging from it were carcasses of animals, all beginning to rot. The smell coming from it was nauseating. Shaking his head, the dog backed away, not feeling hungry anymore. He collided with something and turned around.

What the dog had knocked into was only a table, but on top of it was movement. Something shiny quivered on the edge of the table, threatening to fall any second. And it did.

The dog yelped as the blood-stained chopper dropped. He jumped back just in time and the blade only managed to slice through his collar. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs. In a flash, the dog darted under the table.

Quietly, he crouched down and watched as the giant he saw earlier descended into the dungeon. Slumped over his shoulders was a light colored bundle. Muttering incoherently to himself, to giant cross the length of the room. Tucked into the corner was a small metal cage. The giant opened the cage door and place whatever he was carrying inside before closing he cage.

Grinning, the giant jogged towards the table, still blissfully unaware that he was being watched. He grunted and scratched his head stupidly when he noticed the empty table. The giant peered around the room. He let out a triumphant cry when he spotted the chopper. Happily, the giant picked up the blade, not noticing the white figure hidden beneath the table, and struck it firmly into wooden table. Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he busied himself.

A fire was lit in small stone stove. He piled it with wood, lighted a match and down it inside. In the cool and moist air, it took a while before the fire would be burning brightly. During that time, the giant grabbed a rusty cauldron from a shelf and set it down on the stove with an audible clang. Mumbling, he ran back to the shelf and grabbed a bottle full of liquid. He lumbered over to where the stove was. The fire was burning strongly by now. The giant poured the brown liquid into the pot. When it was filled, he placed the cap back on the bottle and put it back on the shelf.

Crackling from the fire and bubbling from the mysterious liquid filled the entire room. The dog stayed low, watching the giant who was now pacing the wooden rack. The dog eyed the stairs. If he made a break for it now, maybe the giant wouldn't notice. But it was too late. The giant grabbed a small piece of meat and pulled it from the hook. He smiled gleefully, exposing his yellowed and deformed teeth. The giant placed the meat on the table and picked up the chopper.

Grunting, he brought it down, cutting a slice from the meat. In a single move, the giant picked up the meat with the flat of his blade and tossed it into the stew. He looked at his work with pride before jogging back to where the cage was. The dog watched as the giant placed his hand into the bars of the cage, but withdrew it immediately. Inside the cage came the tiniest of movements. The giants reached in further.

_ Kabang!_

Lightning flashed past the windows and thunder roared. The giant groan and covered his eyes. Moaning, the giant stumbled towards the stairs, his grotesque meal forgotten. The footsteps faded as the giant moved out of the dungeon. The dog looked at the stairs. Now was his chance. It was a mistake to come down here in the first place. Gingerly, he placed one pawed out from under the table...

"Nooooooo!"

The thing inside the cage shot upright. The dog recoiled into his hiding place and observed. Inside the cage sat a young woman, her body only covered with a thin silk bedsheet. She began fiddling with the lock, casting cautious glances around. Finally, the lock came off and the woman stepped out. She examined the place with disgust. The woman spotted the exit too. Swiftly, she headed towards. The dog could not help but let out a curious whimper.

The woman froze and wheeled around. Blood dripped from the sliced carcass on the table. The woman looked at it carefully first. Then she bent down to look under the table where the dog was. He knew he had been found. Though the woman looked as scared and confused as he was, the dog was not taking any chances. The woman's face appeared and he growled. The woman screamed and fell back as he bounded up from under the table and raced towards the exit. His claws clattered on each step up.

Soon, the air was fresh and clean again, and the failing light of dusk fell everywhere, casting the landscape in a warm glow. Yet there was still a feelingthat something was about towrong. The dog panted as he looked around. He had to find someplace to hide. Determinedly, he ran further into the courtyard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my very first fanfiction. I hope to post some more but first... REVIEWS! Give your opinion and feel free to see anything... I'm open to critisism.


	2. Chapter 2 Captured!

**_Alrighty! rub hands together what will happen to Hewie now? Want to find out? Chapter 2 is up and running! And so is Hewie_.**

**Reminder: Haunting Ground and its characters DO NOT belong to me. Only my copy of the game and this fanfic does**

* * *

The orange glow was replaced with inky blackness as night replaces dusk. There was a sense of foreboding in the strangely silent air. It made his fur stand on end for some reason. He felt that something was about to happen that would change his life forever. Whether it is for the worst or not, he wasn't sure. But one thing was very clear, something was going happen.

The dog looked at the castle. It was as lifeless as a piece of rock. Only a few rooms were lit, the light shining through the cracked windows. From one, he could see the silhouette of a slim person moving around. He knew it was that creepy looking maid, probably doing some dusting or tidying up now. She never seems to stop working. On the outside, broken lamps glowed dimly in certain places, casting the rest in a gloomy shadow. He was unsure of what to do next. Should he leave his hiding place and proceed up to the castle? Or should he remain where he was?

His legs were growing numb and restless. He had to move soon. The dog got off the grass and shook himself, partly to clean his white coat and partly to ease his muscles a bit. Without hesitation, he trotted towards a small hole beside a rusty metal gate, which nah a box placed in front of it for some reason. The dog went through the hole and emerged on the other side. He walked to the bottom of the stone stairs and cast a glance up. There doesn't seem to be anyone on the second level as far as he can tell.

Cautiously, he took a step up and listened. Only the buzzing of flies around the lamp could be heard. Encouraged, he climbed all the way up. There were more stairs in front of him, but the dog decided to do some exploring of his own first on this level.

He walked through the archway beneath the stairs and into an alcove. The wall to his left was completely taken up a set of large glass windows. Even though they have been clean thoroughly without a single speck of dirt remaining, he could still see nothing inside, only a few specks of light here and there. The rest of the alcove it empty, with the exception of some shattered vases in the corner. Who could have done that?

The dog left the alcove and took a turn. He walked down a narrow part of the balcony until he reached a barred gate at the end. Inquisitively, he stuck his nose between the bars and took a whiff. Nothing interesting on the other side, but there was something interesting about the gate. Stuck in between the hinges was a small piece of wood, barely visible to his eyes. The dog bit the wood and tugged to out. The gate made a soft creak but that was it. He spat the wood out and forgets about it.

Now that the exploration of this level was done, it was time to climb the stairs. He ascended up all the way, claws clicking loudly. He couldn't help it. No one could be bothered to trim his nails. In fact, no one could be bothered with him at all. The guy in the hood had been furious with him ever since that incident. But what could he do? It was a dog's instinct to bury whatever he likes for protection. Those pieces of stones were both shiny and carried a pleasant odor around them; he simply had to have them for himself. Unfortunately, that guy didn't seem please at all and gave a good yelling. If he hadn't ran away in time, the guy would surely have hit him to death. As for the maid, she finds him a hindrance. Every time he were to go near her, she would look piercingly at him and chase him away. The giant was worst than the others combined. He would hit him around as though he were a toy, and when he defends himself, the giant would get angry and be more violent.

Clearly all the unhappy thoughts from his mind, the dog reached the top level. There was a single door here. It was slightly ajar and behind it, he could hear a noise, like a door opening. Ever curious, the dog poked his head into the gap and peeked inside the room. He could see nothing. The dog squeezed through the door and entered.

The only sounds came from the grandfather clock at the top of a small set of stairs. The room was cast in a dim light that gave it an eerie glow. From where he stood near the door, he was unable to see what was going on at the top level of the room. There a scent in the air and he had to know what it was. Cautiously, he climbed the stairs.

On the bed lay a human and standing beside the bed was another human, this one had a hood on. The dog whimpered in fear and shock and the person with the hood turned. Though the man's eyes were hidden, the dog could tell he was angry with the way he gritted his teeth.

"You..."

The man was over to a shelf in the corner. He picked up a coil of something from it and advanced towards the dog. He yelped and bolted out the door.

"Don't try to run! I've got you this time!"

Down the stairs and into the courtyard he went. His first thought was to reach that hole. The human couldn't fit inside and door into that area was blocked. Faster and faster he pushed his legs. The hole was so close, so close, he could touch the wall. Then...

"Gotcha, you mangy mutt!"

Something thin and cold wrapped around his neck. He yelped and struggled, but the more he did, the more his neck hurt. Howling in pain, he felt himself being dragged away from the hole, his only salvation. The human hauled him roughly up to the place where the old tree stood. While he pulled and pulled, the human wrapped the coil around the trunk and walked in front of him. Hatred fills his heart and he lunged out. The wire caught him in his throat, pulling him back and choking him. Blood dripped from the wound and the human let out a sadistic laugh.

"Let's see if you can escape this time."

Still laughing, the human made his way up the stairs, leaving the dog where he was.

* * *

**Reviews! Comments! Complaints! (not too much pls. I'm sensitive). I'm working on writing the story of the WHOLE game in Hewie's pov. Encourage me pls!**


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship

**_This is the story of friendship found,_**

**_Between a girl and a snowy white hound._**

**_This is the tale of Haunting Ground._**

**Reminder: I DON'T own Haunting Ground... blah blah u know

* * *

**

The wire dug through his fur and skin and was now scraping his flesh. Blood tricked down, staining his fur red and dripping on to the floor. The wire felt thin, so that had to be a way to snap it and get free. He had been pulling for nearly ten minutes since the human left, but to no avail. Finally, pain and fatigue overcame him and the dog collapsed onto the stone cold floor. He whimpered and whined as is instinctive of dogs. He could feel the wire squeezing his wind pipe, making it hard to breathe. When trying to stand, his legs wouldn't cooperate. He gave up all struggles. All he needed now was some rest. The blood wouldn't stop flowing and air could not flow into him.

The dog felt his eyes cloud over the wire slowly suffocated him. Through his now blurry vision, he could see a person by the window on the second floor room. He had no doubt that it was that human, the one who tied him up in the first place, probably watching the show whilst keeping away from his jaws. Detest flooded his mind as he remembered that human. If he got free, he would go after him and it wouldn't be a pleasant meeting.

When he moved his head to look away from the window, the wound around his neck stung. The dog howled pitilessly. The face of the human filled his mind's view, laughing and grinning at his plight. Disoriented, he snapped his jaws, biting on an imaginary enemy. His ears picked up the sound of a door opening. The human was coming, he knows it. The dog kicked out with his legs as the sound of footsteps got louder and fought to get up. The wire tightened further. Painfully, he yelped and stopped moving.

Through the mist over his eyes, he saw a pair of boots in front of him. It wasn't the pair the hooded human was wearing though. The boots moved to his side and he heard the footsteps go behind him. Whining, he kept his head still lest the wire hurt him more. He could feel something moving across his back softly. It was a nice feeling, calming him down. The feel went to his neck where the wire was. The dog expected whoever was touching him to pull the wire or break his neck.

Instead, he could feel the thin coil being removed from him. What was happening? Did the human have some other plan for him? It had to be. Just in case, the dog remained still, hoping to act dead.

The coil brushed over his back and fresh air rushed into his lungs. His back was being stroked again soothingly. Feeling new life coursing through him, he got up steadily. At last, the face of a human filled his view. It was the woman he saw in the dungeons earlier, her face full of concern and worry, something he has never seen before on the faces of the castle inhabitants. Immediately, he felt a certain affinity towards this human.

"Go. And don't get caught this time," she whispered gently, stroking him.

He understood the word 'Go' clearly. This human obviously wants him to leave her. Obediently, he did just that, brushing past her lightly. Yet, part of him doesn't want to go. He wanted to be safe with her, and didn't want her to get hurt at the same time. The hooded human could be anywhere, and he wasn't friendly. He could harm her. Faltering, he stopped and looked back. The woman smiled at him kindly.

"Go," she said again.

If he wanted him to go, then he will. It's the least he could do to make her happy. Still hesitant, he made his way to area with the cages. The footsteps of the human indicated that she was climbing up the stairs, maybe going back to her room. The dog cast a quick look back. He managed to catch a glimpse of the woman pausing on the stairs, facing in the direction of the gate. She moved up again shortly after. The dog turned back to the cages, hoping to sniff out a meal here.

Suddenly, his muscles were tensed and uneasy, the feeling he got before. Something was about to happen, or was happening at this very instant. Anxiety filled him as he pawed the ground. If danger was about he should get away. But if there is danger, the woman could be the victim. He wasn't about to let that happen on his watch.

Determinedly, the dog sprinted back to the stairs. He charged all the way up towards the room. The last thing he'd need was for the door to be closed. Fortunately, it wasn't. Through the small gap, a sound emitted. It sounded like someone or something going 'Nyaha!". That wasn't the woman's voice. Fearful, the dog forced himself through the gap.

The woman was on her back on the second level, moving backwards and looking more frightened than him. Crawling towards her and reaching out slowly was the giant from the dungeons, his eyes agleam with anticipation. The dog remembered that the giant could not control his strength, especially when he's excited. The giant had once tried to pet him, but ended up scratching and hitting him instead. Now the same thing could happen to the woman, who by this time looked close to collapse. Defensively, the dog snarled and barked.

He kept on barking as fiercely as he could, drawing the attention of the giant and the woman. He wasn't going to let the giant harm his savior. Nothing was going to hurt her while he's here! The giant frowned in anger and stood up, arms raised. He made another sound like that between a roar and a squeal. The woman's eyes darted to him and the giant.

"Help!" she cried.

That was his signal. Teeth bared, he launched his attack. His jaws closed on the giant's hand, his fangs sank into the thick skin and blood wet his tongue. The giant moaned and tugged. Forcefully, the giant pulled his hand free. Barking, he watched as the giant threw open the door and fled out of the room, holding a mangled hand. The woman got off the floor and threw her weight at the door, slamming it shut. Panting, she leant against it before sliding down on to the floor, still shocked from the experience. Her eyes closed as she regained herself. He walked up to her. The woman's eyes opened and looked at him.

"Thank you!" she said with relief. "You saved me!"

He stopped in front of her. She didn't want him around the other time and she might not want him around now as well.

"Come here," the woman said, holding out a hand. "Come on, boy."

Come. She allowed him. The dog moved up to her, placing his head on her outstretched hand. She still looked pale and shocked. He wanted and needed to comfort her, so he licked her face. Her laughter was heard and that made him happy. He ceased licking and sat down next her as she petted him.

"What's your name?" the woman said happily.

Her eyes opened wide as she recalled something. Finally, she turned back to him.

"Hewie?" she muttered. "So, you're Hewie!"

He moved away from her. His name was Hewie, the name his previous owners gave him before they abandoned him along a deserted road in the middle of the forest. He could recall it well. His owners were a happy couple and he was a happy dog. That is, until one day his mistress came home with a smaller human in her arms. His master gazed at him and the baby and sighed resignedly. The next day, he got on to a car his master was driving, thinking it would be another car ride or a trip to the lake. He was so wrong. The car stopped in the middle of a quiet forest and his master got off. Like the faithful dog he was, he followed suit as soon as the dog opened. His master kneeled down in front of him and gave him a firm hug before letting go. He muttered the word 'Stay' once and walked back to the car. He obeyed again. The car drove off and vanished. He was clueless as to what had happened. But since his master had wanted him to stay, he should listen.

Night came and he was still in the same spot. It took a while before it dawned on him that his master wouldn't be coming back. He was alone now. Scared and hungry, he wandered the forest. It was pitch dark when he stumbled upon this castle. There were lights here and there. Curiously, he approached a large set of doors. They were left opened and he entered. That's how he came into the castle. When he tried to leave, he found the doors shut. So he was trapped. All this while he's been surviving on scraps of food thrown out by the maid and the water came from the fountain or puddles of rainwater.

"Well hi, Hewie!"

The woman's voice brought him back to the present. His past was sad and traumatizing. But now, he has a new friend. He could tell that just like him, this human wanted to get out of here and she needed him. The giant will come back any time soon and she could be in danger again. He wasn't going to lose another human. This time, they go together. Cheerfully, he barked and she smiled. Something told him that his gut feelings had been right. Something had indeed happened and it would most probably change his life for the better.

* * *

**U know the drill. U review, i write. U don't review... well, i'll write anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4 Stay

**Note: I do not own the rights to this game**

**_I've been away for a vacation so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Anyway, now Hewie is following Fiona around, all the way to the puppet room. Remember, this story is from Hewie's pov. The only name he knows is his own name. So don't mind if I call Fiona 'the woman' or 'his human' throughout. _**

* * *

"Come on, boy!"

The woman walked out the door to the gardens. Hewie barked and followed. Though the giant didn't come this way, there was always a chance he might pop up, either that or the hooded human, and not forgetting that creepy maid. All seemed like trouble and he was determined to keep his human safe.

Down the stairs they went and on to the second level where the gate was. It was wide open now and swinging loosely on its hinges. The woman went through and he followed, even though he could smell nothing of interest here. However, smell does not always tell the whole story. What his nose can't tell him, his eyes can.

In the corner of this place was a mountain of rubble, though he can't tell where the debris came from. At the top of the pile sat something that he can't really see. His human spotted it as well and she began climbing up slowly. But before she was even halfway to the top, the dirt beneath her gave way and the woman slid down. Nervously, he moved beside her to check. Fortunately, she was unhurt just shaken a bit. The woman looked from the top of the rubble and to him.

"Go, Hewie!" she ordered, pointing up.

He barked in response and moved around the base of the rubble. He found an area that felt stable enough to support his weight. Gingerly, he placed one paw and pushed himself up. It was surprisingly easy. Despite his size, the rubble remained firm under him. Speedily, he navigated all the way to the top. Leaning against the stone wall was a strange object. It was shaped like a human yet smaller, it had separate parts and some strings attached parts of it to a tiny wooden cross. Was this the item he saw earlier? Did his human wanted him to get this thing? Since there's nothing else up here except more stones, this had to be it. Holding the wooden object in his mouth, Hewie descended carefully back down. Proudly, he presented the object to the woman. She took it from him, knelt down and rubbed his ears affectionately.

"Good boy!"

This was all he wanted had to hear. So long as his human was happy with him, he would do anything to keep her that way. The woman ran off, calling him. She led him back to the room and through the other door.

Now he was in a brightly lit corridor with a grand staircase going down from the right of the door. From somewhere below, he could smell something. It was faint, but definitely something. Barking, he looked at the stairs. The woman walked down them and he went after. The scent was getting stronger now.

At the bottom, Hewie traced the origin of the smell to behind a door here. He scratched it and whimpered before facing his human. She opened the door and they entered a large and lavish hall. The main feature here was a long table with numerous candlesticks on top, all burning brightly. Humans may find this fascinating, but he was a dog and he couldn't be bothered. His nose trailed the scent to behind another door on the other side of the room. The smell that came from the other side was delicious and tempting, but there was also something that made his fur bristle as well. He growled lowly at the door. His human cast a curious glance at him and reached for the doorknob. With a click, she turned it and pushed it opened. Still growling, she walked in after her. His feelings were right again.

By the old metal stove stood the maid, casually stirring something inside a huge pot and did not seem to notice their presence at all. But a human's mind is something he can't fathom. Cautiously, his human edged into the room. She picked up something from the wooden counter and quickly went back to the dining hall. Snarling at the maid, who still had her back turned, he too exited.

Out of the dining hall and back up the stairs, the woman entered the door ahead and he trailed her. They went along a curving corridor to a small area. In the corner sat a table with a lamp and beside it was a door. The woman entered the door.

At once, a choking odor entered his nose. He snorted and shook his head, trying to clear his head of the smell. He could make out a cauldron smoking at one end of the room, giving out the burning scent. Sneezing, he followed his human as she walked through the room and to a door. He walked over a pile of dirt and out the door.

They were outside once again, on a balcony overlooking a courtyard with a well. There does not seem to be a way down for him. The stairs leading down ended halfway for some reason and it was definitely too high for him to jump down. The woman walked to the edge of the balcony and peered at something slightly below her. Puzzled, he took a peek.

The top of a column was of interest to him as well. It was lower down and a good distance away.

"Go!" the woman's voice was heard.

He concentrated on the column and moved back until his rear was touching the stone wall. Judging the distance he would need to cover, he broke into a run. The moment his front paws were at the edge, he leapt down. Skillfully, all four of his paws touched the flat top of the pillar. The ground was nearer from here. He jumped down the pillar and landed softly and safely on the grass.

Now it was his human's turn to get down. Hewie paced around as the woman climbed down slowly, making use of narrow horizontal groves cut into the stone surface. When her feet touched the ground, he walked up to her, tail wagging joyfully. She smiled and patted his head. Once again she was pleased with him, and that made him happier.

When her hand left the top of his head, she walked through a door here. The hallway they had entered was dim and quiet. It could be a good thing, or it could be a bad one. The smell of the maid's cooking filled this place as well, giving the air an apprehensive feeling. He remembered how the maid had treated him when he first arrived here. To her, he was no more than a pest that needed to be gotten rid of. Ever since their first encounter, he tried to steer clear of her for his own safety and hers as well. It wouldn't be pleasant if he had to bite her.

_Click!_

The woman stood in a niche. She leapt back suddenly, obviously from shock, and the section of floor she was standing rose up with another click. Shaking her head, the woman walked up to a door here. It was unlike any door Hewie had seen before as it had an odd looking mechanism on it. Though all human things were strange to him, this one was more peculiar than those he had seen so far. It consisted of a metal plate and a hook protruding from it. Whatever it was for, he found out a second later. The woman hung the wooden puppet he picked up on it. The hook dropped down an inch and the door swung opened. Together, they both entered the room behind the door.

Everywhere in this castle made him worry, but this was by far the most unsettling room he had been in. Every square inch of wall space had little human figures of different shapes and sizes stuck on it. They were not real humans of course, just cloth dolls. He growled nonetheless. Something wasn't right about this place, and it wasn't the dolls even with their numerous blank eyes following him. He and his human rounded a bend. The floor of this side of the room was carpeted and had a large eye design on it. On the other side of this carpet was yet another closed door and on the wall beside the door was a human device.

The atmosphere of the room must have gotten to his human as well because she backed away from the carpet and left the room swiftly. It was a wise decision which he chose as well.

He followed his human back out to the hallway. She led him to the niche where she stood earlier. He stood in it and felt the floor depress beneath him. Also, a grinding and rumbling noise came from the puppet room. Something had moved in there. The woman looked at the door and then to him.

"Stay!" she said.

_Stay_... he remembered that word well. The last word his previous owner had said to him before he left him on the side of a road alone. His new human walked towards the room while he remained in the niche. She was going to leave him. He was going to be alone again. No... he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Determinedly, he followed her and the floor was raised. The noise came from the puppet room again. In an instant, the woman came out and ran to him. He barked gleefully as he greeted her, but she didn't look pleased with him.

"No!" she scolded.

This verbal injury was far greater than being squeezed by the giant or getting strangled by the hooded human or getting hit by the maid. He whimpered and cowered in fright and shame. His human was upset with him. But what did he do? All he did was gone to her side. But by doing so, he had disobeyed her command. That's why she's unhappy. She brought him to the niche again and gave him her orders again. This time, he will obey, like the good faithful dog that he wants to be.

The woman entered the room and disappeared from view. Hewie was at a lost. That may be the last he's seen of her. He wanted to be with her, however, she didn't want him to. She was leaving him permanently, on the other hand, maybe only temporarily. She could be coming back any second now, expecting him to greet her. He must stay and be patient. He'll wait for an eternity if he has to. She saved his life so that he can go free, not continue to be trapped in this castle. On the contrary, she told him to go when she rescued him. She never wanted him around to begin with; it's him who remained with her. And it's him who'll wait for her to return.

"Hewie!"

It's her voice! She was calling him. Hewie looked at the door. There was his human, beaming at him and beckoning him. Like a puppy, he bounded energetically to her. If he could smile, he would now.

"Good boy."

His feelings were incorrect this time. His human came back for him. This proves that she wanted him with her, and so he will obey. Together, they'll leave the castle. But first, they had to find a way out.

* * *

**_Feel free to review and question: are dogs colorblind? Cuz i heard somewhere that they are..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Chase

**Note: I do not own the rights to this game... why do i keep writing this?**

**_Anywho, Chapter 5 is up. Not much of Hewie's thoughts are written in this chapter. bcos fiona is being chased and quick decisions are needed. no time to sit around thinking. okay i'll shut up now. Read and review pls..._**

* * *

The area with the carpet no longer felt threatening to Hewie. He didn't know why, but was sure it had something to do with the human device hanging on the wall. But it wasn't his job to find out. This entire castle was a human-environment and his human knows this place best. His job is to follow her and keep her safe while she figures out where to go.

She brought him into a new room. From the corridor through the door, he could see the room was circular further down it, laid on the floor were carpets and a few furniture decorated the place. The woman moved down the flight of stairs into the circular area. The moment her feet touched the bottom stair, a shrill ring filled the air. He barked at the human device to his right. The sound appeared to be coming from it.

His human moved towards it and picked the top up. She placed it close to her ears. After a while, she began talking to seemingly no one. Hewie has seen humans use this device before, but he could never understand it. Now, however, he was starting to feel danger. Determining that it came from the other door here, he turned to it and began growling. There was a distinctive click behind when the woman placed the top of the device back on. She muttered one word which he doesn't understand so he kept he's vigilance.

"Azoth?"

A second later, the door he was watching swung open, and guess who was to walk in? The giant grinned gleefully and the woman ran through the door.

"Hewie!" she shouted.

This was his cue. Springing into action, he bit the giant's head and held on. The giant moaned and shook. He held himself firmly down, not wanting to be lifted up. His fangs sunk into the flesh and the giant tugged harder. When Hewie felt his front legs being lifted up, he released his hold.

While the giant was holding his hand and howling in pain, Hewie took the chance and followed his human through the door. He heard his name being called and looked up the grand central stairs in the castle's entrance hall. The woman was at the top, waiting for him. At once, he sprinted up the stairs to reunite with his human. The moment he reached the top, the thudding footsteps of their pursuer could be heard below.

The woman ran through the door here and out onto a long balcony. She ran along the curving structure and into a narrow corridor. Hewie loped closely behind. The giant's mumblings could be heard from the doorway and his footsteps soon follow. Hewie stopped and turned. He needed no command to know what he must do.

Snarling, the dog chomped down on the giant's shoes. The giant yelled in fright and tried to pull his shoes out. Hewie felt himself being dragged across the floor and he lost his grip. Then, the giant kicked out, hitting him away. Hewie landed heavily on the ground and the giant went through the corridor after the woman. Determination fueled him as he hopped to his feet and ran after both of them. He needed to protect that human. If he doesn't, he'll be trapped here forever.

He ran through the opened door. The room was dim and creepy, even for a dog. At the far end of the room was a shelf packed full with dolls, their lifeless eyes all focused on him.

"Hewie!"

The woman's voice came from the adjacent room. In a flash, he sped through the open door.

He was at one end of a U-shaped balcony. On the opposite side, he spotted his human, and almost on top of her was the giant. He barked and dashed towards them, moving as fast as his legs can carry him. Even the magnificent sculpture he past could not distract him from his task.

The woman threw another door open and fled through it. Why humans build doors to impede them? That was another question in his mind. Right now, duty calls. He drew up behind the giant and opened his mouth. He closed them on the giant's legs. Once again, the deformed being struggled and shook.

Without warning, there was an almighty crash on the other side of the door. Stunned, he released his hold and ran through to check. He entered a wide outdoor balcony. What caught his eye was a section that was broken. And from the dust still floating about, he could tell that that area just broke off recently. Hewie looked around. His human was no where in sight. Worried, he ran to the broken section and looked down.

He whimpered what he saw. The woman unconscious lay at the bottom on the rubble. Without thinking, he barked loudly to get her attention. He was repaid with a soft moan as she began to stir and move. He was too focused on his human to notice another being beside him.

The giant let out what sounded like a laugh and he jumped down just as the woman got to her feet. Hewie barked aloud, trying to get the giant's attention. But it didn't work. Both the woman and the giant ran under the balcony and out of his sight. Whimpering, he paced around, thinking of what to do. It was too high for him to jump and the rubble was too steep to climb down. He was all alone. His human had run off to who-knows-where, with that freakish giant after her. He cannot defend her against him unless he's by her side. He needed to find her.

"Help!"

Surprised, Hewie ran back into the sculpture gallery. Directly in front of him was the woman, sprinting up a set of stairs from the bottom level. Following behind was the giant, still persistent as ever. Hewie didn't care how they were able to get back here. He snarled and bit the giant's hand the moment he reached the top. The giant raised his hand and unable to hold himself down any longer, Hewie was also lifted off his feet. The giant's hard knuckles struck his side painfully, sending the dog flying out the door.

Shaking his head, Hewie got up and re-entered the gallery. On the opposite side, once again, he watched the event that was happening. The giant had his human backed against a wall, a dead end to be specific. Suddenly, the giant lashed out, but the woman slid through his arms. Before he could recover, the woman pushed the giant. Hewie watched as the giant was nearly knocked over the part of the balcony without the rails. Not waiting another second, Hewie ran over to the other side.

He turned the corner to see the giant advancing his human. Firmly, the dog charged. The woman and giant noticed him and turned. The next moment, Hewie leapt, jaws agape. With all his might, he threw himself on to the giant and fastened his jaws on to the giant's hand. He shook the hand violently, puncturing and then tearing the skin. Yelling, the giant tugged his hand free and took one step back. And one step was all that was needed.

Swinging his arms wildly, the giant tried to regain his balance. Unfortunately for him, his body was too heavy and he dropped like a boulder.

_Crash!_

The sound of wood splintering echoed around the two-storey gallery. Still flinching, the woman leant over the edge to look. Hewie did the same. The giant lay, unmoving, below. The wooden staircase landing the giant fell on was completely wrecked. Cautiously, the woman made her way down the stairs to where the giant was. As quietly as she could, she crept was him, careful not to cut herself on the splintered floorboards.

While passing, Hewie inspected the giant closer. He was still breathing and his body was hardly battered. If the giant could survive a fall that could easily turn Hewie into pulp... the dog was in for a long, long night.

* * *

**_Alrighty! Give me an 'R'! gave me an 'E'! give a 'View'! Give me a Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Ambush!

**This a my fourth time posting this. If you see this than it worked. Finally... Okay, this chapter might be a bit messy so bear with it**

* * *

If he thought the puppet room was unnerving, Hewie was wrong. Now _this _room was scary. On the walls hung a few animal heads, their lifeless eyes staring at him and his human like vigilant sentries. Hewie growled at them.

The woman led him out of this room and outdoors. He felt the cool night air against his face. It was refreshing somehow, but he bet it'll be better if the air was outside this castle.

Hewie's eyes spotted a pile of rubble. He went to check and realized that it came from part of the collapsed balcony. So that was how his human managed to return.

The woman tried to open two other doors here. She was unsuccessful. Hewie sniffed the doors. They didn't smell like wood. In fact, they smelled just like any other wall in this castle. Weird... The woman managed to get the fourth door here open. They entered a comfortable looking room. Decorating the walls were pictures of places and other human. Beside the fireplace was a door. Unfortunately, a swarm of moths were fluttering around it. Hewie could see his human flinch and he couldn't blame her. Those moths were disgusting. The floor below them was littered with pieces of their wings and bodies of their dead. Hewie followed his human out of the room willingly.

She stopped in front of some bushes and surveyed her surroundings. Hewie could see two paths. One to the left and one to the right. He sat back and let the woman decide on which way to go. She decided on the right path.

"Come on, boy!"

He barked and followed her. She walked under an archway and into a small alcove. There didn't seem to be anything of interest here, as for his human, she sees otherwise.

"Stay."

The woman began climbing up a ladder. Hewie sat down and obeyed her orders. He watched her ascend the wall longingly. How he wished he could climb vertical surfaces like humans. The woman climbed up another ladder and disappeared over the edge. Hewie did not move. He waited and waited. She'll be back soon.

Without warning, grinding and other metallic noises filled the air. He got up and paced back and forth, watching the rooftop. What was happening? Has something happened to his human? Is she alright? Then, the noised ceased as suddenly as it started, and a new sound filled the air. It was a grunting laughter.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The giant! He was back. Hewie could see his human climbing down the ladder. He barked, telling her to hurry. His human climbed down a second ladder and the giant appeared at the top of the first. Hewie waited nervously. The giant's big feet were getting in the way of his descent. His human touched the ground and she began running away. He followed her.

No sooner had they reached the archway did he heard the giant giving chase behind. The woman sped up. Hewie followed her as she went to the other path, the left one. They ran under another archway.

He caught sight of a small hole in the wall. Hewie barked to get his human's attention. She spotted the hole and pointed into it.

"Go, Hewie!"

At once, he ducked into the hole. It was a tight squeeze and he doubted his human could fit inside. So, why did she order him in? The answer came soon enough. He saw his human back away from something and his muscles tensed. When the woman's boots were out of sight, the torn shoes of the giant appeared. Hewie remained absolutely silent. The giant was directly in front of the hole, his back turned. It was now or never.

Snarling, Hewie pounced on the attacker. The giant was taken by surprise and couldn't react in time. Hewie held himself firmly on the giant's shoulders and his jaws clamped on to the giant's thick neck. Its smell made his eyes water, yet he held on. The giant howled in pain and struggled as Hewie chewed his neck. Unable to reach back, the giant could not defend himself. Finally, it was Hewie who stopped the attack.

He cannot tolerate the smell for any more and the dog released his hold. But the damage has been done. Moaning, the giant held his mangled neck and stumbled away. Blood dripped from the wound and to the floor, creating small puddles. Hewie continued barking until to the giant was gone and the woman was safe. Jumping on his enemies' back from behind was what he called doggie-style!

"Good boy!"

The woman stroked his head and rubbed his ears affectionately. Hewie swelled with pride. He loved it when his human when happy... and safe. She moved off and he followed calmly. The giant won't be paying them a visit anytime soon, and if he does, Hewie knows how to handle him.


	7. Chapter 7 Alone

**Here's chapter 7... i'm really busy with other stuff so i didn't have time to tidy this chapter up. Anyway, enjoy. And note that this is how i usually play my game and Debi's appearances are based on my game.**

* * *

He followed his human over a short stone bridge and through a long tunnel. The tunnel had numerous small holes on its wall. Beyond them was only darkness. Hewie sniffed one of the holes, but he could pick up no smell from them.

"Hewie."

He barked and followed the woman out the end of the tunnel. Once again they were outdoors. The woman pulled a switch and it raised a gate here. Hewie kept a lookout in case the giant gets attracted to the noise the rusty gate was making. However, it seems that the giant has been temporarily scared off. Hewie spotted a flower garden that was surrounded by a metal fence. His human spotted it as well. She also found part of the fence that is broken. The hole was small, but big enough for him to go through.

"Go Hewie."

Hewie obeyed and crawled through the hole, being careful not to cut himself on the sharp ends. When through, he walked over to the flowers. They were pretty. Maybe his human liked them and wanted him to get a few.

What seemed like a simple job was more complicated. He hated it when pollen got into his nose. He sneezed a few times before he could pluck a few of the flowers from the soil. Hewie crawled through the hole again and gave the flowers to his human. He snorted to clear his nose and the woman petted him. At least the suffering was worth it.

The woman ran through the tunnel, over the bridge and back into the room with the moths. Hewie wondered why they were back here. There was nothing but moths, moths and more moths. Gross...

The answer came soon enough. He watched as his human placed the flowers he picked earlier in a vase beside the entrance door. As though magically, all the moths flew towards the fresh flowers. The woman wisely moved away from the swarm. She walked towards the door that the moths were originally blocking. She opened it and entered a laundry room.

What caught her eye was a wooden ladder here. Hewie knew he had to wait while his human climb down and investigate. However, she walked out of the room and went outdoors again, calling him. Hewie followed her to the hole again. She ordered him in. He crawled through the hole.

"Stay."

He barked to let his human know that he understood. Patiently, he waited in this new room. It wasn't actually a room to him. It was more of a basement. And he didn't like it here. It was dark, damp and extremely claustrophobic. Hewie heard the woman's footsteps fading into the distant as she walked away. She had always returned for him. He was sure she wouldn't leave him in a place like this.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It was coming from somewhere above him. It sounded like... footsteps? Then, a pair of feet appeared on the top most step of a wooden ladder in this place. Hewie tensed up for a moment. He relaxes when he realized the person climbing down wore boots, like his human.

The woman climbed all the way down. She saw Hewie and smiled. Additionally, she pointed to something on the ground in front of him. It was then did Hewie notice a metallic thing he had seen humans use to keep doors close. Humans were becoming puzzling to him. First they build doors to block their way, then they make these metal thingies to keep the doors closed and then they throw these things anywhere and lose them. He wondered why they don't just build walls instead of going through all the hassle.

Still wondering, he walked over to the key and picked it up. He tried to reach his human, but a wire fence was separating them. The woman placed her hand through the wire and he deposited the key on it. Whimpering, he pawed the fence and paced its length. The floor below it was stone. There was no way he could dig under the fence. The woman smiled and stroked his head reassuringly. She climbed up the ladder again and disappeared, leaving him alone again.

He whimpered. He hated this place, he really does. He wished his human would hurry back to him and he hoped the key he picked up will unlock the main castle gates. Then they could get out of this place and away from all the freaks living here.

"Come on, boy."

It was the woman. He crawled out of the hole towards her voice. The moment he got out, he shook his fur dry and inhaled the fresh air. It was relieving. The woman ran over the stone bridge again and through the tunnel. She has been through here for the third time already. Hewie wished she would make up her mind. Then, his ears picked up something. It was a voice. And it did not belong to his human. She appeared to have heard it as well and moved into the alcove of the tunnel.

Hewie looked on as the woman placed her hand nervously into one of the holes here. There was something not quite right within the hole. Hewie could smell trouble. He tried to warn her but it was too late. The woman screamed and started tugging her hand out of the hole. Her hand came out, and so did another. Hewie rushed to her, ready to bite the mysterious hand.

Suddenly, the hand released his human and vanished back into the dark hole. Hewie checked to see if the woman was alright. Luckily, she was unharmed, just stunned by the ordeal. He barked at the hole to make sure whoever had grabbed his human was long gone. The woman stood up and began reading something from a piece of paper. Hewie didn't remember her carrying any such paper before. He concluded that she must have got it from the hole, before that person grabbed her. Once again, he growled at the hole, daring whoever was hiding inside to stick his hand out again. There was no response.

The woman crumpled the paper and tossed it aside. She walked out of the tunnel and past the flower bed. Hewie walked behind her. His human rounded a bend and stared at a shabby wooden hut at the end on the path. Hewie felt his fur bristle at the sight. He had seen that structure before. It was the giant's home.

Memories flooded back into his head. Hewie was just exploring the castle one day, while trying to find a way out, when he stumbled upon the hut. Curious, he entered it to have a look around. At once, something didn't feel right to him. He moved all the way to the back of the hut to have a look. The back of the small building was lit by a few candles and decorated with a few battered dolls and a single human skull. Right beside this shrine was a single doll. It was dirty, smelly and nearly ripped to pieces. Hewie was just checking it out when the giant showed. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy at what the dog was doing.

Hewie went back to the present. He looked up at his human, begging her not to enter the hut. The woman shuddered and turned away. Hewie was happy. She had made the smart choice.

She then proceeded to climb up the ladder on the wall beside them. She reached the second level and called for him to stay.

Hewie sat down and watched her ascend to the top. Where the ladder led? He didn't know. But he was certain the woman will find her way back to him. If she doesn't, he could always find her. He had been traveling around the castle since he arrived here and knew how to get to a few places. Though he may not know exactly where the ladder leads to, at least having a rough idea was better than nothing. For now, he'll just have to wait for the woman alone, and pray that she remains safe without him.

* * *

**I hope to get chapter 8 ready soon with all the things i have to do. So be patient...**


	8. Chapter 8 Dark

**Alrighty... Chapter 8 is up. Sorry for the delay. And can i ask a question? Are dogs colorblind?**

* * *

It's been too long. Hewie was starting to worry. Where was the woman? Had she gotten herself lost? Had that giant found her? The dog paced around anxiously. He had half a mind to run off and look for her. But then again, she could return here, find him gone and begin to panic.

No. He was going to wait for her. She is smart. She can find her way back here.

Hewie looked around. Something was disturbing him. It's been awhile since that giant showed up. A bite, even one on the neck, would not have scared him off for good. And even if that is the case, surely he would have returned to his hut to rest up or treat the injury. It wasn't right. But then again, nothing was. Especially in _this_ place. Psychos run the show here and what they are thinking, he doesn't want to know.

"Hewie!"

That voice... it was... the woman? Hewie turned in the direction of the sound. It was definitely his human. She sounded frightened and desperate. Something _was _wrong! Barking, he ran towards her voice. It was coming from somewhere beyond that gate that the woman had raised earlier. He dashed towards it.

Before he could reach the gate, however, the woman came rushing through it, barely noticing him at all. Hot of her heels was the giant who was more focused on his prey and didn't spot him at all. Hewie took and chance and leapt out from the shadows and on to his back. Just like he had done before, the dog bit the giant's neck.

The giant moaned and attempted to reach back to pull the dog off. Hewie held on for a while longer before letting go. As the giant was recovering, Hewie noticed where his human was going. Straight into the hut. His heart sank like the Titanic. Acting on impulse, he ran after her. He had to lead her away from there before the giant realized where she was. That hut was a dead end. There was no way out once entered.

Hewie barked but the woman was too scared to hear him. Damn... The thudding footsteps told him the giant was behind. Hoping to lead him away, Hewie ran past the giant and towards the gate. The giant was still jogging towards the hut. He had found the woman. Hewie turned round and sprinted there as fast as he could. Maybe he could distract the giant and give his human just enough time to get the hell out of that building.

Too late. The giant opened the door and entered. Even if Hewie managed to distract the giant, it was unlikely that his human would be able to squeeze past in that tiny place. Nevertheless, he had to try. There was only one little problem though...

Whimpering, Hewie pawed the door. The giant must have closed it to stop him from entering or preventing the woman from running out. Stupid doors... The dog was now scratching feverishly. He needed to get inside and rescue his human. Hewie howled in frustration when suddenly, the door was knocked open, hurting his paws. He yelped and growled but calmed down when he realized who it was.

The woman rushed out and Hewie looked into the hut. The giant was kneeling on the floor, sobbing over a doll that lay in front of him. Even from the brief glance, Hewie recognized that doll. It was the one he was sniffing out previous and ended up getting chased out.

Bad memories aside, Hewie followed the woman who had stopped beside the flowerbed to catch her breath. She looked pale and scared. Hewie licked her hands, reassuring her that she wasn't alone here. The woman turned to him and smiled. Gently, she rubbed his ears to let him know that she was safe. Hewie was relieved. Still, they had to get away while the giant is busy 'mourning'.

Hewie followed her through the tunnel with holes, over the bridge and back to the room with the animal heads. Hewie growled lightly and walked out of the room and back to the sculpture gallery. As the woman was climbing the stairs, Hewie couldn't help but notice her carrying something shiny in her arms. It looked like a well polished mirror of some sort though he couldn't be sure.

He went back out to the balcony. The woman looked around for some time before going to the other side. Hewie watched from below as she climbed up a metal ladder to the rooftop and disappeared once again. From below, Hewie could only hear the sound of her boots. At first, it sounded like she was working on the stone floor and then, she was walking on wood.

There was the creaking of a door being opened. And then there was silence. Hewie lay down to rest on the ground, his head facing the direction of the door to the sculpture gallery. He wasn't sure if there was another way to get to the rooftop. So for now, he would wait and make sure that giant didn't try to get up by the ladder.

After some time, he felt the ground beneath his paws vibrate slowly. Then, came a muffled rumbling. Hewie looked over to the building on the opposite side. The noises were coming from it. Between that building and the one he was on now, the dog could see a wooden bridge, and at the end was an open door.

If he remembered correctly, the woman did not order him to stay here. Hastily, he ran back into the gallery and down the stairs. Through the taxidermy room he ran, out to the gardens and back to the place with the bridge.

Hewie was just going under the archway when a person appeared in front of him. He slowed down and avoided a collision with the woman. He stopped in front of her and she petted him gently.

"Come on!"

She rounded the building with him close behind and went through a door right in the corner. Hewie entered a gloomy yet spacious. There were two weird machines along the walls and in the middle was a set of spiral metal stairs leading to the floor above. The woman moved past this and Hewie assumed that she had been up there before.

He followed her through another arch and into a dank tunnel. The moment he entered here, Hewie felt edgy. This place did not feel right somehow. Cautiously, he went down some stone stairs after his human. At the bottom, there was a closed door and beside it was a plaque on the wall. The woman read the carvings on the plaque and looked at him. Hewie growled at the door. There was danger beyond it. Apparently, the woman figured that out as well. She pushed opened the door slowly.

Both of them were in a long hallway. Lamps hung on the ceiling at intervals, lighting up some parts of the hall and casting the rest in darkness. As they approached the first shadow, Hewie felt the fur on his back bristle. He had never felt this uneasy before. Sure the rest of the castle was unsettling, but this was exceptional. It was the same feeling he had in that puppet room.

The woman began walking forwards. Hewie had to tell her. It wasn't safe! She mustn't go near the dark. He ran between her and the dark and starting barking.

* * *

**Oh, before i said the 'R' word, I would like to thank HazardousRaptor for motivating me to continue writing. Thanks! Luv ur fanfic**

**Oh well, the 'R' word. You know what it is...**


	9. Chapter 9 Aut Vincere Aut Mori

**Delays stink right? Well, here is chapter 9 and the concluding chapter of the Debilitas episode. (I'll continue though so don't worry. It won't end till i say so.) BTW, the meaning of the chapter title is "To Conquer or Die" which i found fitting for this chapter.**

**_Note: HG doesn't belong to me at all. Charcters, plots, etc._**

* * *

The woman stopped in mid-step and looked at him in puzzlement. Hewie growled at the dark and barked. The shadow was not as it seems, nothing in this castle was in fact. There was only one known word to describe the dark: Trap!

"Go!"

So the woman understood as well. Hewie knows that it is up to him to lead her safely past this place. He was her guardian, her protector, her guide. The dog lowered his head and began sniffing the ground. The giant and the other inhabitants of the castle have been here before, and ironically, they are the ones he relies on to get him and his human through.

Hewie picked up the giant's smell at the edge of the shadow and began tracing it. He heard the woman walking up behind him, following his every step. Hewie kept his nose to the ground and walked only on the giant's scent trail. He dreaded the thought of what would happen if he wanders off.

The ground beneath him became brighter. Hewie looked up. He had made it past the shadowed area, now he has only one more to...

"Go!"

Hewie sniffed the lit area and picked up the scent. Once again, he followed the trail through the shadow, watching his step and hoping the woman does the same as well.

When he finally reached the other side, he felt relief washed over him. His human sighed and knelt down in front of him. Gratefully, she stroked his head. Hewie appreciated this though he didn't need it to know that he had done his job well.

She pushed opened the door here and entered. They were now in a spacious and magnificent chapel. Hewie couldn't care less about architecture however. This room had bad vibes all around, the dog was worried. He kept extremely close to his human.

The woman climbed up a pedestal in front of stone human, who was holding a stick. Hewie watched as she took another one of those shiny thingies humans used to keep doors closed with from the end of the stick. As the woman climbed down from the pedestal, Hewie heard something behind him. He turned and caught a glimpse of someone moving behind the door.

Hewie growled at the door. The woman came up beside him and eyed the door suspiciously. Hewie barked aggressively at the door. Then, the giant stuck his head out, knowing that he has been found.

"No..." the woman gasped.

The giant began pushing the door slowly. The gap showing the dark hall became smaller and smaller. And then it was gone with a click. The giant laughed gleefully and clenched his fists.

Even Hewie knows that this was the end of the road. There was no more running, no more hiding. They will settle it here and now, and whether they'll live or die trying, it didn't matter now.

"Hewie!"

The dog charged through the aisle. He sprang up and grabbed the giant's hand before he even knew what hit him. The giant groaned and tugged but Hewie held him down firmly. He heard a faint thud and realized that the woman was kicking the giant as well. Though she didn't seem to be doing much damage to him, Hewie was nonetheless pleased that he wasn't alone in this concluding battle.

He released the giant's hand, hoping he would get the message and leave them alone. Unfortunately, the stubborn creature continued to go after his human. He swung his hands around and _hit her_!

Overcome with rage, Hewie leapt up on to the giant's back and bit his neck. The giant's screams fuelled his determination to get rid of this beast once and for all. Hewie never remembered clamping his jaw this hard on something before. In his struggle, he noticed that the woman has gotten to her feet. Unable to tolerate the giant's smell any longer, Hewie stopped his attack to catch his breath.

Something hard struck him on his side. Hewie yelped in pain. The giant has diverted his attention to the dog now. Hewie ran through the columns with the giant after him. The dog had an idea. He stood in front of one column and barked to provoke the giant.

It worked. The giant kicked out and Hewie dived aside just in time. Yelling, the giant held his foot and hopped around in pain. Seizing his chance, Hewie grabbed the giant's hand and gnawed it violently. The woman added in a few kicks to the fray. Growling angrily, the giant raised Hewie off the ground and punched the dog in the stomach, sending him flying.

Hurt, but not down, Hewie got back to his feet and countered the attack, latching on to the giant's neck again and chewing it. The giant moan weakly and looked disorientated. Confused, Hewie opened his jaws and landed on the ground. The giant stumbled around for a while, holding his badly bleeding neck.

Suddenly, he stood still and fell backwards. With a thunderous crash, the giant smashed into the ground... and didn't move. He didn't even make a moan or yelled in pain from his fall.

Why wasn't he moving anymore? Didn't he want to come after them? Was he just playing dead so that he could ambush them later? Or was he really...

The woman gasped when she examined the giant. She stepped away from him and hastily opened the door out of the chapel. The moment Hewie got through; she slammed the door and leant against it, panting. Hewie could tell that she was in shock at what had happened. But they had no other choice. It was either him or them.

He licked her hand to comfort her. The woman shivered and hugged him. Hewie whimpered, understanding how she feels. Someone as innocent as her is probably not used to hurting let alone killing another person, even if he was an overgrown smelly deformed retard. Maybe that was a bit hush considering that he was dead. Still, Hewie could not feel pity.

The giant was evil, he deserved what happened. Hewie and his human were defending themselves against an attacker. They were fighting to survive. Hewie knows that the longer his human stays here, the more she has to resort to killing to stay alive. Though Hewie had no reservations about this, he knows that the woman will eventually crack. This made him firm on his decisions to get the hell out of this hell.

* * *

**The tenth chapter will be coming soon. Pls stay tuned...**


	10. Chapter 10 Out!

**Wow! It's almost half a month since i updated. Can't blame me. I got fanart to finish, a novel to type, exam results to cry over, okay not really. I didn't do that bad :), and to top it off, i just got a job. So busy, busy, busy. Anyway, here's the latest instalment of Hewie's thoughts.**

Note: Once again, i do not own HG or its characters. Capcom does and yes I'm not happy about it either :(

* * *

He was leading again. Through the dark and into the light, just like before. They have been through the darkness of getting stalked, and now that the monster was dead, they were safe. How long? Hewie was sure there was not much time. Either another of this hellhole's inhabitants will crack, or his human will. The dog was sure that if it wasn't for his presence, the woman would already be drowning in the sea of insanity. He was her life preserver, her life guard. She needed him, as much as he needed her in order to have a purpose.

Hewie was half amazed and half shocked that he was able to make it across the darkness without falling. His thoughts may be somewhere else, but his soul has not abandoned the job, the same way he would not shirk his responsibility.

"Good boy, Hewie!"

The woman's voice chimed. To Hewie, it was the voice of an angel and of pure innocence. The dog wished he could smile and show her how he feels. But he was a dog, so he did a doggy smile: tail wagging. The woman petted his head gently. At least she was pulling herself together. She reached into a small pocket in her skirt and took out something. Hewie sniffed. It smelled delicious and tempting.

"Here you go, boy. Bet you must be hungry, huh?"

So it wasn't as good as the high quality canned food his previous owner got him. But after having lived off table scraps for the longest time, the jerky was heaven. And having the most kind-hearted human feed him made Hewie feel like he had an unlimited amount of energy. He bet he could attack a hundred giants and still has strength to tackle more.

_Click! Click! Click!_

His nails made the same noise over and over as the dog climbed up a spiral metal staircase. He was starting to get dizzy, and the clicking made him wish he could just rip his nails out of his paw.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The giant? No... That creature was dead. From metal, the stairs changed into wood, and from spiral, it now became straight thankfully. Hewie moved along the wooden catwalk, looking at the room below. It was a room devoid of any furniture, except for the numerous concrete blocks lining the walls. Why the hell would these people bother making this stuff? The dog knows enough about humans to tell that the bigger their house is, the richer they are. But, for crying out loud, can't they at least buy something more worth it, like more jerky!

Shakily, the woman moved the key she took earlier towards the keyhole of a door. This one was different. Unlike the bare oak doors of the rest of the castle, this one had an intricate pattern done in stained glass on it. Painted over it was a funny looking symbol.

The key move nearer, almost touching the hole... Then, an arm shot out and grab the woman's, causing her to drop the key. Hewie growled as he turned to face another of the castle's creatures.

"Dinner is served, Miss."

Her voice was monotonous, her face had no expression. Hewie doubted she was human. She brought her face closer to his human. If the dog could yell, he would be saying: "Get the hell away from her, bitch!" He has heard humans use the term quite a number of times, but has not a clue what it means.

"Dinner is served, Miss."

She sounds like a broken tape recorder. And the smile she gave the woman was... empty. There was no happiness, or triumph, or anything for that matter. Hewie wondered how she could do that. The blank faced maid motioned his human down the stairs again. The woman looked terrified. She did not resist.

Though the maid looks harmless, Hewie has seen enough of her to know that she was unstable. Hell, he has been hearing her scream during his first few nights in the castle. And right after that, there came the sound of breaking glass. When Hewie went to check, he found her standing motionless in front of a broken stand, surrounded by shards of the mirror that used to be there. The maid would mumble the same thing over and over. A broken tape recorder...

From then on, the dog was sure this human was dangerous. And she was right behind his human. Hewie growled, but the maid ignored the threat. As the dog attempted to follow them, a shiny glint caught his attention. He whimpered, hoping someone would notice. On the floor lay the key, completely forgotten. Hewie barked.

The maid acted like she couldn't hear, and his human was too scared to even move her eyes. This was getting stupid... Frustrated, Hewie grabbed the key in his mouth and ran after them.

He nudged the woman's hand as they walked back into the sculpture gallery. Unfortunately, she didn't respond. Hewie rubbed the key, still in his mouth, against her skin. The woman acted as though the nerves to her arms were severed. Hewie was now trying to force the key into her hand, but to no avail.

Damn girl... She can't be _that_ scared? It is only the maid behind her. A psychotic, emotionless, unstable ice queen. Okay, so the woman had her reasons. However, even that wasn't enough to calm Hewie. He tried again and again to make the woman accept the key. Why won't she fucking take the damn metal?

Too absorbed in his 'work', Hewie didn't even notice that they were now back in the guest wing of the castle. Oblivious, he went through the door from the garden and into the guest suite where he first saved the woman. The dog followed her as she was shepherded down the flight of stairs towards the dining room. Hewie tried one last time to push the key into her hand.

The woman's fingers twitched a bit, sensing the saliva-coated metal. Relieved, Hewie opened his mouth. The fingers did not close in on the key. It dropped to the floor with a soft _clang _and lay there. As both the maid and his human disappeared into the dining room, Hewie reached down to pick up the key again, furious that his effort was for naught.

Nevertheless, he entered the room. The woman was now sitting on one of the chairs at the end of the table. Loyally, Hewie went up beside her. Since she wasn't moving anymore, now would be the perfect time to give her the key. Unfortunately, it seems someone else has a different idea.

"No dogs when eating."

The maid was looking right at him, her eyes piercing his. Hewie stopped in his tracks and tilted his head.

"Out!"

She raised her voice, but behind it was nothing. There was no anger or force. It was just a word; a word Hewie has heard several times to understand what she means. She didn't want him in this room. But his human was here, with this- this 'person'. Whimpering, Hewie looked pleadingly at his human. The maid obviously recognizes her as the mistress as well. If she said something to protest, surely the maid would listen. Right?

The woman cast an uneasy gaze at him, and then to the maid.

"Um, actually, I prefer him with me," she said shakily, her hand trembling.

The maid turned to her, a blank look on her face.

"No dogs when eating, Miss."

Hewie's ears and tail drooped. Why didn't she listen? If his human was the mistress, why didn't the maid obey, like him? Maybe because she isn't like him. Hewie'a thoughts darkened as he walked out of the dining room.

The doors closed non-too-gently behind him, shutting him out completely. It took a minute for the dreaded realization to set in. He was alone again. And he had just abandoned his human. Why didn't he tackle the maid? She looks weak and fragile. He could easily bring her down and get his human away. Why? Why? Why?

Whining, Hewie scratched the door roughly. He paced around the corridor anxiously, keeping his ears pricked for any sounds in case the maid was doing something bad to his human. A scrumptious smell filled his nostrils, coming from behind the door.

The least the maid could do was to throw him some food. Though the beef jerky was nice, he would rather prefer some real food to fill his stomach. Howling, Hewie continued to paw the door.

* * *

**You like? Well R&R ppl.**


	11. Chapter 11 Distraction

**Haha! Thanks for the reviews and yep, I'm back. But I'll be gone again soon. My family is taking a trip down to Australia for a week in mid March. I hope I can update as much as i can before that. Anyway, this chapter is what happens after the dining room scene and before the Night Visitor scene. Yep, two minutes in the game has been transformed into 1000 words on screen.**

_**Dedicated to: HazardousRaptor and her new puppy... Hewie! Pls post some pics!**_

**Note: Haunting Ground and all its whatever doesn't belong to me. If it does you'll be playing HG2 by now. Eks Dee.**

* * *

To Hewie, and eternity has elapsed since the door slammed shut behind him. Whimpering, the dog lay down on the cold stone floor, putting the forgotten key beside him. His ears were pricked and focused on the door to the dining room. So far, all he could hear was the sound of metal against ceramic and a muffled voice.

The voice sounded flat. Hewie guessed it must be that maid who was talking. He let out a low growl. If that maid does anything to his human, he vowed to tear her into itty-bitty pieces like the doll she was.

Uneasily, he shifted his position nearer to the door but at the same time far enough so that whoever steps out will not trip over him.

There was silence in the room. Hewie raised his head and brought his ear closer to the door. The clinking had ceased. Then, the maid's voice sounded again. Hewie relaxed slightly, but his muscles were still tensed, ready to bust through the door at the first sign of trouble.

_Clink!_

And another voice sounded. Hewie literally pressed his ear to the door in order to recognize the voice. It sounded shaky and nervous. It didn't take long for Hewie to guess whose voice it was. There was a scraping sound followed by footsteps. The sound of the footsteps got louder. The person was heading to the door.

The doorknob turned and Hewie backed away. The woman moved out of the dining hall backwards, keeping her eyes fixed on the maid, a wise decision in Hewie's opinion. Through the narrow gap his human slipped through, Hewie could not the maid. Nonetheless, he was ready to bet she was somewhere beside the ornate dining chair his human was sitting on.

The woman closed the door with a soft click and sigh. She looked at Hewie and the dog tilted his head. Smiling, the woman turned in the direction of the stairs. Hewie remembered the key. Now that the maid was no longer around, the woman would take the key.

He was just about to go and pick it off the ground when he heard a moan. Curious, Hewie shifted his gaze to the woman. She was clutching her stomach and swaying like a palm tree in a breeze. She took one step forwards and threatened to collapse on her next step. Hewie left the key alone to help her. He moved up beside her and licked her hand, his mind thinking feverishly. He recalled them stumbling into the maid cooking earlier that evening, the smell of food through the door and the sounding of someone eating. Putting all three together, the dog came to one dreaded conclusion. The maid has done something to the food, and his human has eaten it.

Hewie didn't feel hungry anymore. Now all he wanted to do was to get his human away from the maid. She needed to rest. Where? Which place is safe enough for her to sleep?

Groaning, the woman fell on all fours, gasping for air. Hewie licked her face desperately. She can't collapse here! Outside the room where the maid. Not here. Screw safety. She needs to go back to the bedroom. While she recuperates, he'll keep watch over her. She'll be safe with him around.

In his attempts to get her up, Hewie practically covered her whole face in dog drool. Thankfully, it paid off. Weakly, the woman pushed herself up and continued to stumble up the stairs. Hewie stayed beside her, rubbing against her legs occasionally to keep her conscious and reassured.

The woman climbed all the way up and continued moving straight. Realizing this, Hewie nudged her legs firmly, forcing her left. Holding her head in pain, the woman headed towards the door. She entered the room and headed straight for the bed.

Hewie watched her lay down. She was out like a light the moment her head touched the pillow. He checked to make sure she was really asleep. Her breathing was steady and shallow. Hewie's mind wandered back to the key. He had left it outside the dining room. If the maid saw it, she would pick it up, and that means his human won't be able to open that stained glass door. Quickly, Hewie ran out of the room and down the stairs again.

He sniffed the area, zeroing in on the key. It glinted where he left it. Though Hewie picked the key up almost immediately, he hesitated in returning to the room. His eyes were fixed on the dining room door. He was hungry. Maybe he could zip quickly to the kitchen to pick up a snack? The woman found the beef jerky on the counter. There had to be more food there.

The door was opened slightly, even though Hewie remembered his human had closed it. It must be the maid. She must have stuck her head out to look at them without them knowing. Cautiously, Hewie pushed himself through the gap and scanned the dining room.

It was empty. The candles on the table were still burning. If there was any food on the table before, they were cleared now. Hewie placed a paw on the table top and sniffed. Now a drop of soup or a crumb remained. Either the maid was a through cleaner or his human was a tidy eater or both. Undeterred, the dog took his search to the kitchen. Like before, the door was opened. Hewie squeezed into the kitchen.

The maid was by the sink, washing the dishes, completely oblivious to his presence. Not wanting to push his luck too far, Hewie snuck in as quietly as he could.

Keeping low to the ground, he crept until he was hidden behind the wooden counter. Silently, Hewie placed the key on the floor. It made a soft sound and Hewie froze. He could still hear scrubbing and running water, meaning the maid had not noticed him.

Carefully, Hewie took a peek. The maid was still washing the dishes. On the counter was a slab of meat that the dog sworn he had seen earlier. In this warm kitchen, surely it must be rotten by now. However, he was starving and if it is meat, it is meat. Hewie took a nibble in the corner of the slab. It didn't taste bad despite being half decayed. It was a bit dry though, kinda like the jerky. Famished, the dog chomped down on the stale steak, making as little noise as possible.

Hewie dragged the steak across the counter and nearer to him so that he could get at it. From nibbles he had moved to chomps and then to mouthfuls. Piece by piece, he felt the meat entering his stomach. Solid food and gastric liquid mixed, digesting the meal and giving Hewie much needed energy.

Satiated, the dog licked his lips. He bent down to pick up the key and walked noiselessly to the door. The maid was still busy and he doubted she will even suspect his presence until she looks at the half-eaten steak.

Hewie padded cheerfully across the dining room and back to the stairs. He stopped and pricked his ears. Were those footsteps? He listened closely. They were!

The sound of footsteps came from somewhere at the top, outside the bedroom. Hewie didn't know how long he had been gone. But at least he has seen the maid in the kitchen. So there was no way she could have harm his human while he was gone. And since the maid was still in the kitchen, those couldn't have been her footsteps. Hewie sniffed the air. No musky odor. So it isn't the hooded human. That leaves only one person.

Wagging his tail, Hewie ascended the stairs. He reached the top and a figure appeared. The key fell with a clang and the dog froze.

* * *

**Alrighty, Chapter Twelve is half done. Should be out soon but dang. I gotta leave for work now. Sigh. Oh well...**


	12. Chapter 12 Shattered

**This is the longest chapter i have ever written. Four pages on Word. It seems i have a new fan. Hi Laragua. BTW, luv ur story. And to everyone, so long as there are ppl out there who loves HG, I'll keep on writing.**

Note: Haunting Ground doesn't and will never belong to me. But if the rights are ever on sale be sure to let me know.

* * *

The maid walked casually to the bedroom, paying no attention to the dumbstruck dog a few feet from her.

Hewie looked back and forth between the dining room and the maid. She was down there, so how did she get up here so fast? It was no logical, no possible! How! The maid moved into the bedroom. Hewie awoke from his stupor. He barked once and charged towards the door.

So close, so close. _BANG!_

Yelping, the dog fell back. That was the second time tonight a door slammed on him. Hewie shook his head to rid his nose of pain. When he was back up, he realized that reality sucked.

Barking, Hewie paced around the corridor, no caring when he stepped on the dropped key. The dog whimpered nervously and pawed the door like there's no tomorrow. From tapping, the dog began scratching the piece of wood in his way, trying to rip it down.

The maid was in the same room as his human again. This time, however, she has no reason to be in there. Unless...

Howling, Hewie was now clawing the door violently, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere. When he realized that the door was still in one piece, the dog halted his efforts and listened carefully.

All was quiet in the room, except from the faint ticking coming from the grandfather clock inside. Hewie bent down to the gap beneath the door and pricked his ears.

Someone was talking. The voice sounded muffled as though the person was standing far away. Then silence. Hewie sniffled a bit, struggling to hear something, anything. What was the maid doing? What was _his _human doing? Is she alright? Has the maid harmed her? If so, Hewie hopes that maid has written her will and he sure hopes there is someone out who'll clean up the mess.

_Thud!_

Hewie's head jerked up in shock. He lowered it to the gap again.

_Thud!... Thud! Thud! Crack! Crack! Crack! CRASH!_

The dog bolted up in horror. What were those noises? Did something break? The windows? The weird square thingy humans stare at everyday? Or it is the woman's body? He was crazy with anxiety now. Claws clicking on the ground, the dog began pacing. There were no sounds coming from the room. What was going on?

Suddenly, the door swung open. Hewie snarled in case the maid emerged. Instead, something white flashed past him, stunning the dog for a moment. Was that was humans called a ghost? But ghosts don't make heavy footsteps; neither do they scream his name followed by a 'Help!'.

Another figure emerged from the door. This one was the one Hewie was waiting for. The maid's face was normal, but in her hand was another story.

Hewie eyed the glass shard tentatively. The edges glimmered in the dim light. Although the shard itself looks fragile, those edges were as sharp as a knife, and Hewie was sure they could do the same damage. The maid headed down the stairs to the dining after the woman. He was not going to let her.

Barking once, Hewie threw himself on the maid, gnawing aggressively on her hand. She has always hurt him, both physically by hitting him, and emotionally by scolding him. Not anymore. Now it was his turn. Hatred coursed through his veins, egging the dog on in his attack. He had been waiting for this for a long time now. Last time though, there was no reason to do so. He will not risk injuring himself for revenge. Now, however, it's not himself he has to think of. His human, the one he has vowed to protect, was in danger of this... this psycho (for lack of a better term). That was reason enough for him.

Groaning, the maid wrenched her hand out of his mouth. Unlike the giant, she did not hold her hand in agony after that. Instead, she simply shook it as though she was realigning the bones and muscles. How could this be? Why couldn't this human feel pain? As she was recovering, Hewie suddenly remembered the key. Quickly, he picked it up just as the maid ceased her action.

She moved towards the dining room after the woman. A sense of déjà vu washed over Hewie. She was going to slam the door again, separating him from his human. Hewie did the only intelligent thing that came to his mind. He dashed past the maid and entered the dining room before she could.

The dog heard the sound of the woman's boots somewhere in the kitchen and sprinted after her. He charged through the kitchen, barely noticing that the steak he had feast on earlier was still lying on the counter top, untouched. That was very sloppy of the maid.

He ran into the stone corridor once again. Hewie dashed up the steps, differentiating his human's footsteps from the maid's. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of his human for a split second as she ran out into the courtyard. The sound of the maid's footsteps grew louder. Wasting no time, Hewie exited the door.

The woman moved past the covered well and towards the door. Looking back, she saw Hewie and smiled faintly. Hewie readied himself so that he could place the key in his human's hands.

Unfortunately, she moved out of his range once again to open the door. Though disappointed, Hewie was distracted by noise, or the lack of it for that matter.

The maid's footsteps have suddenly vanished. Where could she have gone? A faint click interrupted his thoughts. The woman pushed the door open and entered another area of the courtyard. Hewie followed her, keeping the key securely in his mouth.

They moved past a door, which had artistic statues on either side of it, and walked underneath an archway with a gate above.

Hewie found himself back in the area with the flower garden. He eyed the lever at the side of the gate. So that ways why his human had raised the gate earlier. She walked through the tunnel again and over the area with the bridge.

The woman entered the door here, into the room with the spiral metal stairs. Hewie tagged behind as she climbed the stairs and back into the block room. Hewie was alarmed when she heard her gasp. Looking past her, Hewie spotted the reason and snarled.

Standing in front of the blocks was the maid, her back turned to them. As they tip-toed past, Hewie saw that she was casually wiping the blocks. Nothing unusually was going on. Though one question still nagged in his mind. How the hell did she get here so fast? Rom the time her footsteps faded away till now, it had been less than five minutes. If she had taken another route, it would have taken longer. So how did she get here? The same reason she could have been outside the bedroom when Hewie had seen her in the kitchen mere seconds ago.

As quietly as they could, the two of them crept along the wooden catwalk and towards the stained glass door.

When they reached it, Hewie noticed his human's eyes widened noticeably. She bent down and began searching the floor frantically, earning her a puzzled stare from her dog.

The human turned to look at him and a smile crawled across her features. Hewie tilted his head. What was she smiling at?

"Good boy, Hewie! Come on, boy. Give it to me."

She held out a hand and Hewie realized what she meant. At long last, the dog handed the key to his human. He was relieved. If he had to carry that piece of metal one more second he swore he'll chuck it over the rails and onto the maid's head.

Hewie watched as the woman inserted the key into the lock. The dog watched her back in case the maid decided to appear and call his human for supper or something.

The door swung open, revealing a long and featureless hallway beyond. Hewie followed the woman as she moved past a balcony over looking a garden. She went straight ahead, moving slowly and cautiously. Hewie remained by her, eyes and ears on red alert.

_Slam!_

The woman gasped. She and Hewie looked behind at the same time. The maid stood by the closed door, holding the glass shard and tilting her head at an impossible angle. Now free of anything in his mouth, Hewie barked threateningly. The maid moved forwards. The woman ran down the hallway and Hewie ran after her.

With the maid close behind, moving at a fast pace, they sprinted up the stairs. During his exploration of the castle, Hewie had been down this hallway before. He knew what was beyond here, and right now, it was his human's only hope.

Ignoring the mirror here, Hewie dashed right up the stairs, hoping his human would follow. He reached the top of the flight. A gasped sounded behind him, following by a few sharp intakes of air. Looking down, Hewie saw his human sitting on the staircase landing, rubbing her ankle in pain.

The maid emerged and crossed the landing, moving slowly towards her prey. Without warning, she halted, just as Hewie was preparing to pounce. The dog stopped to see what was happening. The maid turned to face the mirror. She recoiled in shock and her mouth opened.

Hewie whimpered as a shrill scream filled the hallway, bouncing off the walls and amplifying into a near deafening level. He knew this scream well. It was bad enough hearing it outside. Being the same room was the ultimate torture. The maid covered her face, and tried to turn away from the mirror.

The woman moved back carefully and stood up. Hastily, she ran up the remaining flight of stairs to join her dog.

Trying his best to shield off the horrible noise, Hewie lead his human to the door at the end. She flung open the door so hard Hewie was surprised it didn't fly of hinges. With good reason, the woman went through the door and after making sure Hewie was through as well, she slammed it. The screams were still audible, but barely now. Hewie shook his head to get rid of the ringing and busied himself with studying their location.

Water was everywhere. On the floor, on the stairs, at the bottom, sliding down the columns and dripping from the ceiling. The woman took one look around. Shivering from the cold, she began climbing down the stairs, careful not to slip on the wet stone.

They reached the bottom where a single door awaits. Hewie watched as his human reached out for the doorknob. Then, came a rumbling from above.

Hewie looked up and felt his human do the same. With a loud gush, water began pouring in from a hole on the ceiling. The water level began rising, until they were up to Hewie's ankles.

The woman opened the door and darted through. Hewie splashed into it as well. The water poured through but the woman slammed the door, shutting it out. Hewie barked at his surroundings. He knew this place. It was one part of the castle he hated, but it was the only way they had.

* * *

**A week more before i take a vacation to the land down under. The good thing though, i'll be bringing my father's laptop there so i can continue to update my story. If i get internet connection there i will definitely post it up here. If not, well, wait for my return.**


	13. Chapter 13 Recreatio

**Okay, at long last, Chapter 13 is up. Don't get your hopes up though. Just try to enjoy this piece of... well you know.**

* * *

The sound of water gushing through the ceiling could still be heard, slightly muffled by the door. They were locked in. There was no turning back. The good news is, if they can't get out, the maid can't get in. Bad news though, this is a part of the castle that is deep underground. If they want to escape through this way, they have to go through.

The woman moved ahead cautiously. Hewie trailed after her, keeping his senses wide awake, for he did not know when another surprise would pop out. At the corner, something eerie caught his eye, and apparently his human's as well. A large circular hole was bored through the wall. Beyond it was only darkness, though Hewie could hear some bubbling and popping like something boiling and he could smell something. It was the same smell that hooded male human had on him but stronger.

Hewie attempted to climb into the hole, unfortunately, he was only able to put his paws on the edge and he did not have the strength to heave himself up. The woman, on the other hand, managed to get up with relatively ease. She crawled a bit before turning around to face him. Hewie whimpered and his ears drooped.

"Don't worry, boy. I'll come back soon," she said soothingly.

The dog whined and lay down.

"Stay, Hewie."

She disappeared into the darkness. Hewie shifted closer to the hole and waited patiently. Despite the darkness and the weird odor, Hewie did not find the hole threatening. It was just a hole. A bland uninteresting gap in the wall that no one, unless one desperate for a way out, would explore.

Loud metallic clanging emitted from the hole without warning, spooking Hewie slightly. He was on his paws and leaning against the hole in a second, trying to hear what was going on. No screams for help... so that means the woman must be fine.

Hewie barked when he heard fabric rustling coming from within the hole. His human came crawling out, holding a flat metal tin in her hand. The contents of the tin rattled as the woman climbed down. Hewie sniffed it cautiously. The woman noticed this and slid the lid open for him. There was nothing special inside. Just a few colored beads rolling about, hitting the sides of the tin softly. Hewie took a bigger whiff. The beads did not smell like regular beads. They had a trace of chemical odor about them, as well as the same stench you can find on synthetics.

As the woman rolled the beads around, one dropped out and rolled towards Hewie. Instinctively, the dog licked the stray bead up, an action he regretted immediately.

Instead of being bland, the bead tasted awful. It was bitter, and it burnt his tongue like acid. Gagging, Hewie spat it out. He watched as the bead disintegrated before his eyes, until it was no more. Lolling his tongue, Hewie shook his head vigorously, doing anything possible to get rid of the remnants of that horrible taste. He had a sudden craving for jerky now.

The woman smiled at his antics. Something Hewie would not approve of if he saw her. Giggling softly, she stroked his head, drawing his attention back to her. The woman placed the tin into the tiny pocket of her skirt and moved on. Hewie trailed after her, wondering how the woman could find such a terrible concoction worth keeping.

* * *

**Yes, short chappie i know. (Dodges flying chair). I'm tired, stressed and frustrated. That's whyI took it out on Hewie here. Sorry! **


End file.
